


You Don't Need To Worry

by fanfic_writer



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: Michael finds out the reader is cheating and doesn't handle it well.





	You Don't Need To Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why anyone would cheat on Michael but this is what I think would happen if it did happen.

I’m sitting on the foot of the bed, leg bouncing as the memories play through my mind on repeat. I cheated on Michael. The thought brings tears to my eyes and my pulse quickens.

“y/n,” I hear Michael say and my head pops up to meet his lovely blue eyes. “What are you thinking about?” he asks bringing his hand up to face and I want to cringe away from how loving his touch and voice were. “I’ve been calling your name for the last minute. Is everything alright?” he narrows his eyes and looks me over. The guilt was starting to suffocate me and I turn my head to look away from him.

“Michael, ” I start off shakily and he turns my head back towards him. 

“Did somebody hurt you?” his voice turned deadly and I put my head in my hands and willed myself not cry. I didn’t deserve to after all.

“No Michael nobody hurt me,” but I hurt you. My voice breaks on my last word and I feel his body relax. He gets down on his knees and starts rubbing my back.

“Then what’s the matter, love?” The words were on the tip of my tongue. I didn’t want to say them out loud because I knew things would never be the same.

“I-,” I start then stop, looking up into his worried eyes. I bring my hand up to his short locks and run my hand through them for what I knew would be the last time. “I cheated on you Michael,” I rush the words out I see his face fall.

“W-what?” he whispers out in disbelief and leans away from me. My hands fall down and hot tears begin pouring down my face.

“I’m so sorry.” I don’t try to touch him, I gave that right up when I slept with someone else. He stares at me brokenly for a few seconds and then his hands wrap around my throat in a vice grip. I stare into his livid eyes and I’m sure that this is the end. He lets go of my throat and then pushes himself off of the floor.

“Who was it?” he voice starts off abrasive but then cracks and his eyes shine with unshed tears. I shake my head and wipe my tear stained cheeks.

“I can’t tell you,” I whisper out and feel another set of tears coming.

“Tell me,” his tone acidic and I flinch back, looking away from him.

“Lucas,” he didn’t say anything for a while and I turned my head to look at him. His face was filled with sorrow and shame ran through me.

“Lucas, your friend Lucas? The one I had nothing to worry about? The one who I was just being insecure about?” his voice came out acerbic and each question cut through me a little more. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turns and I think he’s just going to leave but then he stops at the door. He turns to me with tears streaking down his face. “How could you?” he pauses after the word how and more like forces the rest of the sentence out of his mouth.

“I-I don’t know Michael.” I get up of the bed and start to walk towards.

“No. No, don’t touch me. Stay away from me. Please do not touch me” he shouts and I can hear the despair in every word he speaks. “I loved you. I love you.” he tries wiping the tears off of his face but they continue to pour. “I told you things I’ve never told anyone else. I told you how every single person in my life eventually hurts me and you did the same thing. You told me I could trust you and I believed you. You made me believe you and then you make me feel crazy like I was just being insecure.” he stops and just looks at me. His lip quivers and he closes his eyes, shaking his hand from side to side. He runs his hands through his hair and pulls on it slightly.

I open my mouth and close it. What could I say? It felt like no matter what I said, it would be the wrong thing. “Michael I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I still love you.” he laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes.

“No, I love you. Maybe you’re infatuated with me. But you don’t love me y/n,” the tears start pouring down out of his eyes faster, his voice breaking off as says his last sentence. “The thought of even holding hands with someone else makes my skin crawl. Making you smile is the best part of my day. I find myself getting lost in my thoughts, dreaming about us growing old together. I love you y/n. I’m in love with you and you broke my heart.” I couldn’t stand to the look at the anguish that was on his face.

“I’m sorry,” I say barely above a whisper and hear him laugh humorlessly.

“Yeah well so am I.” I look back to him and he stands there motionlessly, looking up at the ceiling. His gaze settles on me and he throws his hands in a giving up manner. “Do you know what the worst part is?” he asks in a rhetorical manner. “I want to pull you close in my arms and make you feel you better. How stupid could I have been to fall so hard for someone who doesn’t even love me back?” he says dejectedly. He walks around me and goes to the closet. He starts throwing his clothes onto the bed.

“What are you doing Michael?” I say following him the short distance and stopping on the other side of the bed. I didn’t need to ask him what he was doing because I already knew the answer. He was leaving and I would never see him again. Tears start to fall as I watch him pull his clothes from the hangers and throw them into a pile onto the bed.

“I’m leaving,” he says dully.

“Please don’t go,” I beg him and walk over to him. Trying to take the clothes he had in his hand.

“Let go,” he says tugging back and forth with me but I tighten my grip around the shirt.

“No,” I grumble and he lets go suddenly, I stumble slightly.

“It hurts me to look at you,” he says exasperatedly. “All I see when I look at you now is you and him. You did this, you broke us. So you don’t get to stop me from leaving. Don’t you get that it’s taking everything in me not full-fledged break down in front of you?” I hand him his shirt and walk over the other side of the bed and sit down. I lie against the headboard and watch him back all of his things.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The words are out of my mouth before I could stop them and I regret them right away when I see the distressed look on his face

“Please stop talking.” I swallow and nod my head. I continue to watch him throw what he can in the suitcase and duffle bag that he found in the back of the closet. He shrugs his shoulders at things that he can’t fit and walks towards the door, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and suitcase in hand. He opens the door and turns to look at me. With tear stained cheeks and watering eyes. “Goodbye y/n.” tears begin falling down his face again and he quickly shuts the door behind him.

I had done the one thing I promised him I would never do. I broke his heart and there was nothing that I or anyone could do to fix it


End file.
